


One Late Night

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night at SGC between Sam and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been running through my mind for several months now. When the 1999 Kiss photo challenge came along, it seemed to fit it perfectly.
> 
> Written back in Sept 1999

A nighttime hush enveloped Stargate Command. Sam walked through the deserted hallways.

She had finally managed to catch up on all her paperwork. Every time SG-1 left for a mission, it seemed to multiply overnight. She had also managed to read a few of the science journals that she had neglected in the past few months. The night time quiet of the base was perfect for her to just sit back and relax, unwind from some of their more harrowing missions. The halls were quiet, almost peaceful. Only the night guards on duty were around as they silently went about their routines.

The locker room was as deserted as the rest of the base. The lights were turned down low, creating an air of quiet intimacy. Stopping by her locker, she pulled out her towel, shampoo and soap. She yawned as she headed for the showers. The weekend never looked so good. She could sleep in tomorrow, have a decent home-cooked meal for the first time in over a week. She may even stay in bed for part of the day, reading. She grinned at that thought. Well, a certain someone may have something to say about that.

Lost in her plans, she walked into the shower area. The sound of running water finally reached her. Blinking, she saw the farthest shower in use. A male figure was outlined underneath the steamy water. Slightly embarrassed, she turned to leave. Then she stopped, her breath catching, mouth going dry, as she recognized the naked form.

Gloriously naked, her Colonel stood under the spray. Her stomach clenched in a rush of desire. Unable to take her eyes off him, she moved closer, dropping her stuff on a nearby bench. His feet slightly spread, he turned his head up into the cascade of water. She watched as it flowed down his body, gently blurring his features. Muscles flowed under the surface of his skin as he moved, rinsing shampoo out of his hair. Lather ran down his body. Her tongue licked dry lips as she watched it run down his broad shoulders. Shoulders that tapered into a narrow waist. White foam slipped over his firm buttocks, down his long legs. The pattern of water flowing down his legs and pooling around his feet entranced her.

Her breasts ached, nipples starting to harden with desire as she stood there watching him. Without glancing away from him, she reached up to pull her T-shirt over her head. In seconds she stood naked in the cool air of the locker room. The heat of the shower chased away the chill from her skin as she walked towards Jack.

Hot water crashed over her as she slid her hands around his waist. Her breasts brushed against his back. She kissed his wet shoulder, tasting water and him. Palms slid up, moving over the familiar panes of his body. He leaned slightly against her, his hands sliding over her hips, down her thighs.

"Sam." Her name came out as a caress. Turning his head, he watched her over his shoulder.

His small nipples grazed her hands as they moved over his chest. A moan escaped from him as she caressed them. He could feel her breasts against his back. His hands tightened on her thighs as hers moved back down his chest. Sliding over his stomach. One of his hands moved to capture hers. He raised her hand to his mouth, pressing a light kiss in the center. Then he wrapped her fingers around a bar of soap.

Sam smiled at him as he looked at her over his shoulder, water cascading down around them. The scent of his soap filled the air as she created a lather. A scent she would always associate with him. He turned his head away as she rested her soap covered hands on his shoulders. Slowly, she washed him, kneading his shoulders, skimming her hands under his arms, down his sides. He leaned forward, bracing his arms against the wall. Slightly calloused fingers traced patterns on his back, tantalizing him, as they moved downward. Her lips brushed the small of his back, his skin quivering under that brief touch. Slick hands cupped his buttocks, lightly squeezing them, before she caressed him.

She knelt down behind him. Gathering more lather, she began to wash his long legs. At her touch, he obediently lifted one foot then the other as she washed them. She lightly tickled the sensitive soles before moving back up his calves. Kneading, stroking, she worked her way up, over the back of his knees, around hair roughened thighs. All the time, her hands teased him, running up the inside of his thighs, so close to his growing hardness. He moaned as her hands finally closed around him, gently washing him, relearning the texture and hardness of his desire.

Reaching his limit, Jack pulled Sam to her feet, his mouth covering hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist, opening her mouth under his. The soap was removed from her hand as he broke the kiss. He turned her around to face the wall, the shower beating down on her. He started with her feet and legs, washing them as slowly as she had with him. Long fingers slid up her thighs, skimming over the inner softness. She moaned as they moved over her buttocks, up her spine. A light kiss brushed the back of her neck as his hands moved around her waist.

Hands slick with soap roamed over her stomach, fingers tracing her belly button. Sliding upward, he cupped her breasts in his hands enjoying her gasp of pleasure. Her head fell back against his chest as he washed them. Lifting them up into the water, he stroked the velvety skin underneath. They filled his hands as he kneaded them, her nipples hardening as his clever fingers played with them. The beat of the water against them added to the pleasure he wrung from her.

Finally, his hands moved back down her body to the one place he had neglected. Her legs parted as his slick hands moved between them. The inner skin of her thighs was lightly stroked. One hand cupped her and she gasped, her hands clutching his thighs tightly. The other hand moved to stroke her cheek, turning her face up to him. All the while, his fingers explored her sensitive mound. As his mouth covered hers, two fingers slipped into her. Sams body jerked in pleasure, her moan lost under the wonderful feel of his mouth moving over hers. At his coaxing, she opened her mouth wider, letting his tongue slip in. His fingers moved within her, his thumb rubbing her overly sensitive bud. She shattered into a million pieces under the magic of his mouth and fingers.

Jack turned her around in his arms, his mouth never leaving hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the sensitive hairs at his nape. The water continued to cascade over them, blinding them. Leaving only the sensation of touch as their kiss deepened, growing hotter. Sams desire quickly reigniting under Jacks touch. His mouth trailed kisses down her throat, over the swell of her breasts. Bending his head, he took first one then the other into his mouth. The heat of his mouth on her breasts sent nerve ends tingling. With exquisite care, he worshiped them, suckled them. Her hands clenched tightly on his head, pulling him back up as the pleasure became almost unbearable.

As their mouths fused in another deep, drugging kiss, she could feel his hardness rubbing against her. His hands slid down to her buttocks. Cupping them, he fitted her tightly against him. Bracing himself, he lifted her slowly, enjoying the feel of her skin sliding over his. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he held her poised over him. Their eyes locked as he lowered her onto him.

Sam's head fell back as he filled her. He quickly found his rhythm, moving strongly within her. Multiple sensations swamped her. The feel of cool tiles against her back, the hard beat of water pouring down on her, the feel of him thrusting into her, hands tight on her hips. Soundlessly, she climaxed again. He groaned as he felt her body explode around him. His hips jerked hard against her as he joined her in ecstasy.

Jacks legs were shaking as he reluctantly let Sam slip down his body. Holding her trembling body against him, he turned off the shower. He grabbed one of the towels sitting on the bench just outside the showers and tenderly dried them both off.

Dressed, Sam sat down on the bench to pull on her boots. Jack sat down beside her, straddling it. He pulled her close, one hand slipping around her neck to rest on her shoulder, his thumb lightly playing with the chain of her dog tags. His other hand closed around her hands lying in her lap, fingers weaving through her own.

"Mmmm" Sam purred in contentment, her body still tingling from his lovemaking.

"If I had know this would be the result of telling you my secret fantasy about you, I would have mentioned it long ago."

Jack grinned at her. "What other fantasies do you have about me?" He teased lightly.

She smiled back at him, devilment and lazy desire lighting up her blue eyes.

"Oh. A few more."

He leaned down, kissing her smiling mouth lightly. "Sounds interesting. Remind me to tell you about mine someday."

"Does it involve a certain sweet little tank top number?"

"Maybe."

Before she could reply, he kissed her again, pouring his love for her into it. She replied eagerly, echoing his love with her own. They stayed like that for a long time. Then, entwining his fingers around hers, he lead them from the locker room into the stillness of the rest of the base.


End file.
